Going to the Naruto world
by Sutakane
Summary: Bad at summary's just read it ok.plz.R&R.Second ff.
1. Chapter 1

Going to the Naruto Universe

Author 's Note : my second fanfic plz review. Flame if you Want to help build my writing ability..

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my own naruto character's. that I created..

I turned off the TV in the living room and then I got up off the couch . I was sitting there for so long that my butt started to hurt. It was around 10:00 at night and I had to get ready for the late night shift at the hospital. That's my job. I have a whole team of doctors and nurse's at my desposal. I walked from the living room to the kitchen then to the hallway .I walked down the dark shadowy hallway toward my room. I stopped at the Japanese style door.I heard a raspy male voice behind the door."Naruto behave."It told some one.The voice was muffled by the door.**Naruto..he's not supposed to be real,and that raspy voice it can't mean that that s Orochimaru.No fuck'n way.If Orochimaru's there then Kabuto must be.**I thought.My breath was coming out in gasps.I was hyperventilating. Just then my pager rang out.I carried it on me at all times.Just incase I was needed when I was off call.I jumped about four feet into the air.I took the pager off my belt.I looked at it.It flashed in red meaning that there was a mega emergency.

I looked at what it said.Emergency.Kohote hurt bad.need your help.ASAP.It said.I opened the door to my bedroom.There was no one there.I sensed a presence in the room,but could'nt pinpoint where it was coming from.I went over to my old oak dresser and opened the last compartment.The door was stuck."Toke."I said loudly.I grabbed hold of the brass handle and tugged really hard.It did'nt budge."Fuck that."I said.I ran over to the closet that was in the room.I slamed it open with enough force to leave a very big dent in the wall.And I did of course.I could feel a shift in the air when I swore in japanese."Hm.Where did I put that medical bag."I said to myself while rumaging through the closet.I quiqly found it and jumped up and got my lab coat from the chair that it was drapped over.I ran out of the room just before I did I stopped in the door way."Annoying pest."I said in the direction that I sensed Naruto's chakra,and then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Sutakane's house.

"Who's she?"Naruto asked out loud.Orochimaru and Kabuto where thinking what Naruto just said.Naruto looked around the room.There was a bed in the left hand corner of the room it had a plain oak side table beside it that had some books piled there along with a lamp that had a purple lamp shade.Orochimaru leaned up against the wall ,and so didn't Kabuto.

Naruto suddenly had something that caught his eye.It was a corner of a snake skin bound leather book.Even though sutakane hates anything dealing with fur or skin of an animal she couldn't resist having the snake skin book.The book was sticking out from underneath a pile of clothes that where thrown on the floor.

Naruto jumped when suddenly a loud was heard and Sasuke ,Sakura, Tsunade,and Pervy-sage popped out of nowhere.Orochimaru and Kabuto just starred at the other ninja before them.

At the hospital.

I ran through the automatic doors that led to the area where the surgery's took place.There where three doctors and nurse's outside on of the operating rooms.When they heard my feet pounding on the smooth tiled surface of the floor one of the doctor's looked up from his chart that he had in his left hand hand.

I stopped just in the nick of time before I ran right into him.The souls of my shoes screeched on the floor leaving black marks on the floor.The doctor that had the clipboard was Dr.Johnathan Clay."Your friend Kohote is fine.She pulled through the surgery."He said."That's good."I said.My feelings changed from happiness to pure anger."THEN WHY THE HELL WAS I CALLED DOWN HERE.!!"I screamed at him not cairing if anyone else heard.

"Take a deep breath Sutakane,and calm down."Clay told me.I did what he said."She almost didn't make it.She kept calling for you before and after the surgery."Clay explained.

"Can I go see her?"I asked.

I'd thought that I would end it right here then start on the next chapter.Sorry if the chapters are so short.Also I'm sorry for any spelling error's.


End file.
